There has been proposed a configuration in which a supercharger is incorporated into a motorcycle (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
In an exemplary motorcycle incorporating the supercharger, an air-intake passage is provided with an air-intake chamber (corresponding to a pre-chamber of Patent Literature 1) to increase the volume of the air-intake passage.